Won't You Believe Me
by Alley-Kat-94
Summary: "Realization spread through Belle that she was positioned atop the most dangerous man in all the lands, naked and willing." Belle endeavors to prove to Rumplestiltskin how much she's willing to give to him in return for letting her remain with him in his dark castle.


Belle sat in the small cell, her back resting on the rough stone wall. She'd thought the kiss would lead to something quite different than the situation she was in now. She supposed it could have been foolish to expect him to desire her more than his power. He'd only known her a short while, perhaps he didn't even care for her at all the way she did for him. A beast like that can't possibly feel love for anything or anyone.

Belle sighed against the stone, she was lying to herself to ease the pain. Of course he knew love, he'd had a son, he had cared for Belle, and he wanted her to kiss him. It wasn't until he thought it foul play that he threw her in the dungeon.

So that was it.

The realization brought Belle to her feet, she paced the small cell, chastising herself for being so thoughtless. He'd rebuked her only when he thought she was there to destroy him. She'd done nothing to prove her affections to him. Granted, she'd been pleasant and friendly toward him but that could all be misconstrued as a lie now. He didn't believe her; she needed to prove to him that she loved him truly.

A moment later Rumplestiltskin came to the cell, the door swinging open with a sweep of his hand. Belle turned quickly and bit down the instinct to smile. She would have to persuade him delicately, if she came off to strong, he would only think it another trick.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" she asked, the question swam through her mind. The real one being, what was she going to do to him? Rumplestiltskin lifted his hand, pointing to the doorway.

"Go." He said sharply.

Belle stared at him, many responses flooding her brain. She could leave; she could run away and try to make a life somewhere else. But a life without him, she didn't want that. She wanted to be with him always, she wanted to make him feel human again even if he didn't want to be yet.

"No." She said. Rumplestiltskin's mouth twitched in a way that made Belle flinch. He turned away from her.

"I don't want you anymore, Dearie." Belle bit back the sting of his words. He was lying.

"You're lying." She said to him.

"No you're the liar!" He accused, turning to face her with a sneer crawling up his face. "You will leave now, before I'm left with no more patience."

"Patience for what? For me? Or for how you feel with me here?" She glared into his angered expression. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted his feelings to disappear. He stepped back, turning towards the door again. Belle moved quickly in front of him, for a moment they were a breath apart before he stepped back.

"I will not leave." She said again.

"Why is that? Afraid of how your beloved country will receive you after having _consorted _with one such as myself?" He gestured dramatically to himself, a mocking smile spreading over his glittering face. Belle planted her feet, her face softened as she looked at him, hiding from his feelings.

"In this moment, I don't care about anyone else in this world but you." She stared at him, waiting. His expression froze, his smile falling slowly. He threw another finger in her direction.

"You have nothing to gain from staying any longer. You can no longer surprise me, now that I know your true intent." He crossed his arms, positive that he had persuaded her. Belle smiled at him, she stared into his shimmering eyes as she walked toward him slowly. She lifted her arms to rest on his shoulders. Looking up at his confused expression under her lashes, Belle spoke softly.

"You know nothing of my true intentions." She threaded her fingers behind his neck as she felt his arms become uncrossed. He placed his hands on her hips and gently tried to push her away but Belle only stepped closer. She craned her neck to his face and he quickly turned his upwards, avoiding her lips. Belle smiled and softly kissed below his jaw and down to his collar bone. She inhaled against him and reveled in the scent of leather and herbs. She moved her hands down to his chest and attempted to unclasp his vest.

Suddenly, what felt like an impossible gust of wind sent Belle slamming into the far wall. The sharp pain of the stone against her back stung and she winced but held back any tears. Rumplestiltskin held himself against the opposite wall, slowly inching closer to the door. His gaze never left hers. Belle stared at him, only now realizing how hungry she was for his touch. Rumplestiltskin held his arms in front of him, fingers extended defensively.

"You will not attempt to distract me with your whiles. I have no desire to kiss you." His face shook with the tension in his jaw.

"You're lying again." Belle smiled. She stepped closer but was immediately sent back again.

"You will stay back!" He ordered her. Belle lowered her gaze, now she was angry. She wanted to prove her love to him; in fact she needed to love him. She needed to feel him and she needed him to know just how much she was willing to give to him.

Belle made no motion to go to him. Instead she brought her hands to her own bodice and began unlacing. Rumplestiltskin's eyes went wide, wider than they had just been; he put a hand to his half open vest and made an effort to pull the fabric back together. Belle did not stop, she unlaced her blue bodice and let it fall to the stone floor. She then stepped out of her skirt so that she was standing before him in nothing but her plain cotton shift. Rumplestiltskin grappled for the doorway, the fear on his face replacing any false pretenses. As fast as she could manage, Belle flew to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him so that he could not possibly escape her. He strained his neck, trying to distance himself from her.

"What do you want?" He demanded in a growl. Belle untwined her legs so that she could pull him on to the floor, pinning him beneath her body.

"You. Only you." She insisted.

"That's not possible." He said glaring at her. Belle laughed.

"You work magic every day, how can you believe anything to be impossible?"

"Because I know that all magic comes with a price." He looked at her with another sneer on his lips, but in his eyes she saw the pain and desire that he hid from her. Belle smiled.

"And this is my price." She whispered to him, and finished unfastening his vest. She leaned down and resumed kissing his neck and exposed chest, her hands moved to his pants and pulled at the laces. Rumplestiltskin's hands gripped her shoulders he spoke her name as if cautioning her to realize what she was doing. Belle smiled again and leaned forward to resume kissing him below the jaw before kicking off his boots with some difficulty.

"Why must you wear these so tight?" She said through the labor of removing them.

"They're more suited for function than comfort." He said, Belle laughed into his shirt. She met his gaze, cradling his face in her palms. His expression was unreadable; he seemed to be laying very still as if waiting for an inevitable rejection.

"I'm not leaving." Belle said for the final time, "I love you." It was the first time she'd truly said it to him, and with it his breathing came up short. "Please believe me," she said, "because after this I'm at a loss for what else I could do to prove it." She ran her fingers through his curls, softly brushing over his glittered skin.

"You truly want this, you truly want _me?" _He asked earnestly. Belle grinned at him, so dear and so unsure. In the place of an answer, Belle sat him up and removed his vest completely, followed by his shirt. His chest shimmered in the soft light of the cell and she ran her hands over his shoulders and back as she embraced him. She felt his hands rest tentatively on her breasts and a curious warmth spread through her body. His lips found their way to her collarbone and she shuddered. He hesitated at the movement and she quickly held him tighter willing him not to stop. His hands moved up her legs and under her shift and the warmth spread with them. Belle felt a fire inside her unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Rumplestiltskin lifted her shift up over her head and was momentarily taken aback. He gazed at her soft, pale body and instantly felt the same doubt he'd been fighting moments ago. A woman who could have her choice of any man, who need not rely on anyone for rescue or defense; this woman claimed to love him. He wrestled with his conflictions for a mere second before he realized that Belle had turned her attentions to his last item of clothing, his already unlaced pants. She pulled them from his legs quickly, almost impatiently.

It was then that she stared into his eyes; they're expressions in identical panic. Realization spread through Belle that she was positioned atop the most dangerous man in all the lands, naked and willing. Rumplestiltskin rested on his elbows, waiting in terror for her thoughts to become clear. Belle looked at his expression, he truly was a coward in all aspects of his life. But Belle had always known she was brave, brave enough to love a beast who could destroy her in dozens of unmentionable ways. And brave enough to surrender herself to him now.

Belle brought her face to his and felt his breath brush against her, she began kissing his face and neck, letting her body rest on his gently. She felt him start to become aroused and smiled. No magic in the world could hide _that_ desire. His hands moved up and down her body spreading that wonderful warmth she'd felt, the fire returned and Belle groped at him desperately trying to bring their bodies closer. She rose up and knew that if she brought herself down they would be one. Once again Belle cradled Rumplestiltskin's face in her hands, touching her forehead to his, Belle lowered herself and felt the fire within her grow stronger. Rumplestiltskin released a gasp before clutching her hips and kissing her chest hungrily. His hands guided her up and down and her heart raced with the movement. His lips were like feathers brushing her skin, his hands gentle and strong. She draped her arms over his shoulders, allowing her hips more freedom. A pressure began to build inside her, Belle dug her fingers into him and willed herself to move faster. His breath was ragged at her throat as was hers. The pressure grew stronger, and stronger still, until Belle was sure she would burst. A deep moan escaped his mouth and Belle knew he was feeling the same pressure within him. Finally, Belle felt herself break and a rush of pleasure drove her back to arch and a cry of ecstasy erupted from her. They collapsed into each other and lay on the floor, their limbs still entwined; pale as milk resting on glittering gold.

Belle's head rested in on his chest. Though they were bare on the stone, Belle did not feel cold. She felt warm, elated, and full of hope. Rumplestiltskin's fingers brushed through her hair softly, he was humming a soft tune that Belle could not place. She would have to remember to ask him of it later.

"Do you still wish me gone?" She asked. He sighed and held her closer.

"I've wished for many things, Dearie, and granted many wishes the like. But in this moment, I find there's nothing left to desire."

Belle chuckled, "Perhaps not in this moment, I'm sure you'll find something worth a bargain by tomorrow."

"You think me so fickle?" He asked incredulously.

"I think you so ambitious." Belle clarified. Rumplestiltskin moved his hand to her lower back and the heat made Belle sigh.

"As of late, I've found other uses for my _ambition._" He let out a delicious snicker. Belle moved from his arms to half-sit beside him, looking down on his cocky grin.

"I'll tell you what," She said, with a dubious smile "I'll make you a deal…"


End file.
